


The Hug

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x03 Coda, Coda, M/M, Michael mention - Freeform, Sam mention, season 14, the scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Cas tells Dean about his hunting trip with Jack. Dean is worried as Hell.





	The Hug

Dean was on his desk looking at his old photographs when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in, it’s open" He said louder than usual.

Cas’s head peeked inside, his lips pursed in an apologetic gesture "Am I interrupting…?" He asked him.

Dean swiped his thumb over his mom’s cheek one last time and shoot a look at his 4 year old face before closing the book and drag all of his attention to the angel 

"It’s okay, come in"

He stood up to sit over his desk, carefully avoiding Cas’s gaze. He knew what’s coming and he can’t stand that look on his angel’s face. That exact look, like he’s about to break in a million pieces.

"So… how’s the hexed girl?" He asks Cas, trying to delay the inevitable.

Cas expression changed, and his eyes sparkled in pride "She’s healed" He smiled "Jack figured things out and we saved her" He informed with a smirk "He’s ready, Dean"

Dean looked at him. It’s funny how those blue eyes could emanate such warmth.

"That’s awesome, Cas" He said, genuinely proud of the kid.

Cas’s expression switched a little, and he took a cautios step foward "I’m taking him with me on a hunting trip" He stated, afraid of Dean’s reaction.

Dean sighed "Cas…"

Cas took another step closer "I know, I know" He defended himself "But, you gotta trust me, Dean"

"I…" Dean hesitated "Sam told me what happened on the bar last week" He stood up facing Cas, who now looked down, embarassed

"I needed to find you…" He hurried to say

Dean observed him and noticed that passion on his eyes. Cas didn’t know that when he crosses that bunker door alone, Dean automatically can’t sleep and when he does he dreams about the glaring light of Cas’s grace escaping from his eyes and lips when he got stabbed by Lucifer. That he checks his phone twice an hour to see if there’s any messages from him asking for help. That he worries so much that he looses his appetite and need to stop himself to speak almost all the time about Cas to his brother. He didn’t know that when Michael drowned him, Cas and Sam’s bodies were floating around him, lifeless, as he gasped for air.

He looked at his feet "Thank you" He said, softly, swallowing the lump on his throat "You didn’t have to…"

Cas denied with his head "I did" He reached for Dean’s arm and gave him a little squeeze "You are my family" His blue eyes pierced inside his greens "There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you…"

Dean’s eyes were teary by now, and he breathed deeply to avoid to spill his feelings out. He couldn’t find words. It wasn’t a good time to tell Cas how he felt about him, not when he was so overwhelmed still with all that happened the last couple weeks, so he leaned foward and wrapped his angel in his arms. Cas stood there for a second, surprised. He was always late to catch up with the hugs that they’re no iniciated by him. Cas closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, and they stood there for a couple of seconds, just holding each other, feeling each other’s breathings, and Cas could sense how Dean’s heart was beating faster than usual.

When the time was right, and before pulling away from the hug completely, Dean moved his head a little and gave him a little kiss on Cas’s stubble covered cheek. Cas counted three mississippis (As Dean taught him a couple of years before) with his lips over his face, frozen, praying to himself to last forever, ‘cause he loved it.

Dean pulled back, wipe away the tears and smiled at Cas for the last time "Thank you" He cleared his throat.

( _I love you)_

Cas smiled at him back for a minute and then broke the silence "I’ll help Jack getting ready..."

Dean nodded, distractedly "Yeah, yeah, you do that" He looked at the floor.

Cas observed his best friend’s face for the last time, there was a little tear still running down his cheek, but he sensed that Dean needed some time alone. The bunker as crowded and as he learnt on his human time, sometimes too many people could be overwhelming.

As Cas reached the doorknob Dean spoke at him "Cas…?"

He turned around "Yes?"

Dean smiled, sadly "Please, be safe"

Cas smiled back at him "You too, Dean" ( _I love you_ )


End file.
